My little Mystery Dungeon: A tale with a twist
by knightofluna1
Summary: Four Step wants to join an explorer's guild, but is too timid. Then she meets the mysterious pegasus Black Wing and finds herself thrown into an adventure that she couldn't have expected. Based loosely on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.
1. The storm

_**Please be nice, this is an on the fly idea.**_

Black Wing landed hard on the water. _Ouch!_ was the first thing that hit his mind. The Pegasus pony felt sand under him and figured he had washed up on a beach. _Better get moving, I have a mission to accomplish._ Black Wing stood, took two steps, and promptly passed out.

...

Four Step stood in front of the Guild Hall, just as she had done for the past week now. "Today's the day. I'll finally join Cheese's guild." the unicorn mare whispered. She stepped onto the grate and instantly heard the mechanical voice.

"Pony Detected! Pony Detected! Talent, dance. Type, Unicorn!" Four Step leapt backwards with a gasp.

"That was too scary." the teal-coated unicorn huffed. With a frown, she reached into her bag and levitated out a stone with an etching of four alicorns( **Guess who)** and a draconequus. "I thought if I brought my treasure, I would be able to go through with it. Guess I was wrong." Four Step sighed, placing the stone back in her satchel and began to leave.

Stepping out from the shadows, two ponies with fish tails and red gems stepped out. "Did you see that, Sonata?" the purple one asked.

"Yeah, that mare has some serious issues." the blue one replied. Seeing the glare from her companion, she asked, "What's that look about, Aria?"

"I was talking about the wimp's stone, it might be worth something." Aria huffed. Sonata took a second, but understanding dawned. "Yeah, let's go." the two followed the bumed out mare.

...

Four Step looked out at the sunset and sighed. "This always makes me feel better." she muttered before looking over the beach to see a form just ahead of her. "What the...?" she muttered, moving toward it. Seeing it was a pony, she rushed over and began to shake him. "Are you alright?"

The pony opened his eyes, and stood shakily. _I swear, if I never have to do that again, it'll be too soon._ he thought before looking to the mare who had roused him. "Oh, hello." he greeted. "Sorry if I startled you, I had a rough flight in."

"I'm just g-glad you're okay. I'm Four Step." the timid mare introduced.

"Black Wing." the stallion replied, testing his wings. "Doesn't seem to have any damage from the fall." he muttered.

"How did you get here? Collapsed on the beach, I mean." Four Step inquired.

 _Better think of something, and quick._ Black Wing thought, then came up with a believable story. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much of anything really." he responded, placing a hoof to his head for effect.

Four Step looked like she was about to ask something else, but felt a sharp shove. " _OOpsies!"_ came a rather chipper voice. The unicorn stood to see two ponies with fish tails floating behind her.

 _Sirens!_ Black Wing realised, bringing an attack command to mind. Should the need arise, of course.

"Sorry about that, Sonata doesn't watch where she's going." the purple one laughed.

"Yeah, Aria always has to apologize for me." the blue one, who Black Wing guessed was Sonata, chimed in. Moving for a stone, she picked it up.

"H-hey! That's mine!" Four Step snapped.

"Oh, well then come get it." Aria taunted. Four Step shivered, but otherwise didn't move. "Well then, we'll be on our way." the two sirens left.

"Ugh, I'm such a coward." Four Step berated herself.

"Well, we're not going to get that stone back sitting here." Black Wing said suddenly, making for the cave the pair had disappeared into.

"We?" Four Step asked.

"I don't hold with bullying or theft. I'll help you get it back." the pegasus said nonchalantly. Four Step smiled and followed Black Wing in.

...Two hours later...

Black Wing spotted the two sirens and yelled, "Hey, you have something that doesn't belong to you." the pair whipped around and Aria smirked.

"Yeah, and is the wimp gonna come get it?" she taunted.

Four Step didn't move at first. "Go on, I'm here to back you up." Black Wing whispered.

The shy unicorn stepped up. "That stone you took is very precious to me, give it back or I'll have to take it." she demanded, though her voice shook slightly.

"You want it? Come get it." Sonata laughed.

"Power output 5%." Black Wing said mildly. "Feather Storm!" extending his wings, feathers shot out of each and made for the pair.

"What the hell!" Aria gasped as the feathers struck, covering her in cuts. _These things are as sharp as knives._ she thought before passing out from the pain.

Sonata went to help her sister when she felt a burning in her side. She looked to see Four Step's horn smoking slightly. "You brat, that hurt!" the siren yelled, opening her mouth. "AHHHHHHHH!" she sang, letting loose a sonic blast.

Four Step put up a shield and snarled. "I want my treasure back, and I will have it!" she shouted with more determination than she thought possible for her. _Is this because of Black Wing?_ she wondered as her attack caused the second siren to faint. Aria came to and threw the stone at the duo, taking Sonata and running. "YES!" she cried, levitating the stone into her bag.

...Two more hours later...

Black Wing and Four Step reached the beach without difficulty. "So what's so important about that stone?" Black Wing asked.

Four Step levitated it out and showed the design to the Pegasus. "I found this one day, and I've wanted to learn it's secrets. That's why I wanted to join an exploration team at Cheese Sandwich's guild, but I got scared and came here instead."

"Which lead to this whole adventure." Black Wing finished. _She's a good mare, she's just too timid to achieve her dreams._

"Hey, I know this sounds sudden and random, but would you like to form a team with me?" Four Step blurted. Black Wing looked shocked as she continued, "That is, if you don't already have plans. If you do, I understand. Besides, we did only just meet."

Black Wing weighed the choices he had. _This girl is a bit of an oddball, but it's not like she's wrong. I know little to nothing about this world, and exploring like she suggested could help in my mission for the Gears._ Making up his mind, the stallion spoke. "I've got no plans, and we've already discovered we work together well. I don't see why I should say no. So I'll say yes." Four Step brightened and the two left the beach.

 _ **I know, kinda cheesy, and for those who don't know, Four Step is a teal coated, blonde unicorn seen in The Best Night Ever for a split second when Celestia's greeting ponies. Black Wing's profile will be on my main page soon.**_


	2. The guild

_**I appreciate reviews so early in production, though I don't know about exact dialogue being copy-pasted like someone suggested. Now without further ado, let the next chapter begin!**_

Black Wing looked at the building in front of him. It was a basic but with a rubber chicken statue on either side. _This is a guild hall?_ he couldn't help thinking. "Do you want to go on the grate first, OR should I?" He asked Four Step.

"I'll go." She replied, taking a step onto the grate.

"Pony detected! Pony detected! Talent: Dance. Type: unicorn." Four Step shook and was about to jump away.

"Easy. It just needs a few more seconds and your done." Black Wing said suddenly.

 _He's right , I can do this._ Four step thought, standing her ground.

"Authorization granted, you may enter." The small speaker informed. "Second pony detected. Please step onto the grate." Black Wing did as instructed and went through the same process, seeming relaxed the whole time. "Error! Error! Talent and typing do not match. Pegasi cannot use magic, informing chief Starlight. Wait to be admitted." The box shouted.

"I noticed that myself when we fought those sirens." Four Step said cautiously. "How did you do that?"

"It's something clouded in my past." Black Wing lied smoothly. "I only know how to use it, not how I learned it."

The gate opened to reveal Starlight Glimmer with a suspicious look on her face. "Which of you set of the alarm?" She asked.

"That would be me." Black Wing replied, raising his hoof. "The two of us wanted to start an exploration team, but your system has a problem with my powers."

"There's no way you can have those powers!" Starlight snapped. "No Pegasus can learn magic, it's not possible."

"Power output 5%. Feather Storm!" Black Wing willed his feathers to move in a pattern that depicted a crescent moon. "Still don't believe me?" The Pegasus asked with a smirk.

"I-i guess it's possible." The unicorn gasped. "Come with me. We'll get you signed up." The three went down two ladders, and turned into a room marked with a grilled cheese. "Guildmaster, we have some new recruits." Starlight informed an earth pony sitting with his back turned.

The pony suddenly whipped around. "Hi." He greeted, "I'm Cheese Sandwich and I m the guild master here. You two want to register, all you have to do is give me a team name to sign you up under."

Black Wing turned to Four Step. "If it's alright with you, how about Team Seeker?" he suggested. Four Step nodded and Black Wing gave the guild master the name.

"Team Seeker? Alright, and YOOM-TAH!" There was a flash of light and Cheese smiled. "All registered. Now take this and get acquainted with the other guild members." He said, handing over a golden box. Inside was the standard badge, bag and some apples.

...Five minutes later...

A bell rang and everyone made for the mess hall. Four Step chatted and ate with the others while Black Wing ate his dinner in silence. _Black Wing to Midnight, all systems are go. Proceed to the first of the Harmony Gears. I'll be in touch._

 _Roger that, little brother._ Came the reply.

...

After dinner, Team Seeker was shown to its room, which consisted of two full size mattresses on either side of the wall. "We should get some sleep." Black Wing suggested.

"Yeah, who knows what tomorrow will bring." Four Step agreed before taking the bed on the right. "Thanks for agreeing to do this with me. Goodnight."

"Good night." Black Wing yawned, laying on the one to the left.

 _ **So what did you think of the pony choices? I figured either Cheese and Starlight or lyra and bon bon, but I found out those were taken already. Anyway, don't forget to review!**_


End file.
